


life after life

by a_b028



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, The King (2019)
Genre: ????theres a tag for that, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Fantasizing, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Smuttish, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: Hal may be the king of England, but that does not earase his own dreams, hopes and desires.
Relationships: Sir John Falstaff/Henry V of England, Sir John Falstaff/Prince Hal (Shakespeare)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	life after life

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk i got this idea after watching The King back in November and wrote this and it's been on my phone ever since and i decided that i am most likely not going to add more to that so i may as well finish it
> 
> title from a book 'Life after life' by Raymond A. Moody

The last time they ever touch each other falls two days before the Agincourt. It's all in hurrid, not-so-gentle movements where Hal is pressed front to desk with John behind him in a tiny, tiny tent where they are able to get the only privacy they can.

John stucks two fat fingers inside and out his weeping cunt and then replaces them with his equally fat cock. He doesn't even try to go gentle for the beginning, he straight up pounds into the young king and Hal has to bite down on his fist to keep quiet so they won't be find out.

A tiny moan escapes his lips as he turns around to face the elder man. Their eyes meet and Hal whispers, "We should have gotten married when we had a chance."

John chuckles, "I would not have you waste yourself as a widow of a bankrupt drunkard."

"You are no better than I am," he whimpers quietly and drags a teasing hand around the elder man's shoulders, "At least we could do it more openly."

"Amongst these monks?" John grunts and inches Hal's legs higher, "You wouldn't want the poor, old archbishop dying of heart attack, do you?

Hal half-laughs, half-moans, "Would you feel sorry for him?" John doesn't say anything so Hal continues, "Would it be so bad?" he smiles lazily, allowing himself to spill out the thoughts that dance around his head every now and then, "A house at the outskirts where no one would bother to seek us–no archbishop, no advisors, no servants–a garden where our children would play," he stops and mewls, "A few, strong sons and a witty daughter–a _princess_ in all but name."

"Your father would skin both you and me for even _thinking_ about something like that," John whispers with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Though it seems that you have a whole fantasy prepared."

Hal hooks his arms around John's neck and locks his legs around the elder's waist, "Had it ever since I crawled into your bed," he gives a moan, not bothering if anyone could hear them, "We would have a few goats and sheep and a horse or two. Lots of fat– _ah_ – hens, too."

There's a rustle outside and John stops at the sound - at the painful reminder that whatever fantasies of what could have been is now out of reach. Hal grinds and urges him to move again, which the elder does.

There’s no finesse, and it doesn't take long for both of them to finish now with John spilling inside. Hal accepts it all, gladly even, because that is what his body was made for, and lets himself to be held. John gently pulls out, "A princess, you say?"

Hal smiles and nods, "A princess," he says and sighs as he picks himself up, "Come, my friend– they probably sent a search party by now."

They part with a kiss – their last, as the young king later finds out.

–

He does not know yet, that John's seed took a root in him that day. Doesn't know when he both wins and loses at Agincourt. Doesn't know when he accepts a foregein princess into his marital bed nor when they settle back for England.

Doesn’t know that he will have his princess–one life given to him after another was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much apprieciated !!! 
> 
> not very happy bout this, may or may not write the rest;; 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
